OSANANAJIMI
by HakuZuka
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki bertemu kembali sahabat masa kecilnya yaitu Ichigo Kurosaki. Dan mereka berdua terikat sebuah hubungan cinta. Namun apakah yang terjadi dengan keduanya? Chapter 2 update! RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

**Sumarry: Rukia Kuchiki bertemu kembali sahabat masa kecilnya yaitu Ichigo Kurosaki. ****Dan mereka berdua terikat sebuah hubungan cinta. Namun apakah yang terjadi dengan keduanya? Apakah kisah cinta mereka berjalan mulus? RnR please!**

**Warning: Typo, AU, Gaje, Don****'t Like Don't Read!  
**

**OSANANAJIMI**

**xxxxxx **

**Bleach ©Tite Kubo**

**Osananajimi**** ©HakuZuka**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini hatiku benar-benar bergejolak, jantungku serasa berdebar kencang, aku serasa membeku...

Kupandangi lekat-lekat lelaki yang berada didepanku. Seorang lelaki berambut orange...

"Hei Rukia? Kau kenapa?" suaranya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa... aku hanya..." aku pun bingung dengan tingkahku sendiri.

"Hanya apa? Pasti kau terkesima kan melihat ketampananku?" akupun blushing seketika.

"Gayamu itu sama sekali tidak berubah dari dulu!" akupun memutari Ichigo, melihat setiap bentuk perubahan dari dirinya. "Sekarang kau tampak kekar ya, dan kepalamu itu semakin orange saja, seperti jeruk." ejekku.

"Hah,, seenakanya saja kau berkomentar? Dasar midget!" cela Ichigo, tidak mau kalah.

"Apa kau bilang? Jeruk!"

"Memang benarkan, kau itu pendek!"

"Awas kau ya!" aku menjambak-jambak rambut Ichigo.

Kamipun baru sadar kalau ternyata ribuan pasang mata sedang melihat tingkah kami (?).

Wahhhh,,, sedang dimana sebenarnya kami ini?

Sebenarnya kami sedang berada disebuah lestoran dipinggir hutan(?).

Mestinya malam ini menjadi malam romantis untuk kami, namun ku kira Ichigo bukan tipe cowok seperti itu.

Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa membohongi penglihatanku, dia tampak begitu tampan dan atletis. Saat terakhir kali ku melihatnya, dia hanyalah seorang bocah yang nakal.

Ichigo adalah teman masa kecilku, dan sebenarnya diantara kami masih ada ikatan saudara. Dulu setiap hari kami slalu bermain bersama, namun delapan tahun yang lalu kakak perempuanku meninggal dan akupun ikut kakak iparku tinggal diluar kota. Sejak saat itu aku belum melihatnya lagi walau setiap hari kami selalu berhubungan via telepon.

Sekarang adalah kunjungan pertamaku ke kampung halamanku. Inipun tanpa sepengetahuan kakak Iparku. Karena kalau dia tahu, dia pasti tidak akan mengizinkannya. Karna masa lalunya yang sangat buruk ditempat ini.

"Bagaiman dengan Byakuya? Apa dia baik terhadapmu slama ini?" Ichigo membuka pembicaraan dengan serius.

"Tentu saja, dia sangat memanjakanku, terlalu memanjakanku bahkan,,, sampai-sampai untuk bermain saja aku diawasinya." aku pun mendengus sebal mengingat tingkah kakak iparku itu.

"hahahahha... sikapnya pasti masih dingin seperti dulu" Ichigo tertawa renyah. Sebal dengan ledekannya, aku pun mengembungkan pipiku.

"Kau tampak manis Rukia..." Ichigo tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku sambil memandangi mataku...

Semakin dekat,,, lebih dekat lagi dan-

-20 cm didepan wajahku-

-10 cm-

-5 cm-

Oh ya ampun, apa yang akan dia perbuat…. Mengapa jantungku berdebar-debar seperti ini? Perasaan apa ini? Apakah dia akan menciumku? Tidak ku kira secepat ini!

-4 cm-

-3 cm-

-2 cm-

"Hmmm... kau bau sekali! Sudah berapa bulan kau tidak keramas?" Ichigo mengendus-ngendus rambutku.

"BAKAAAAA...! BUAAAAAKKKK!" aku mendaratkan tinjuan dimukanya.

Sekarang posisi Ichigo sungguh mengenaskan.. dia terpental ke tembok dan kemudian tergeletak ditanah dengan hidung yang berdarah-darah...

"Rasakan pukulanku.. hahaha" Kemudian Ichigo pun bangun dengan muka yang masih meringis kesakitan. Kemudian seorang pengemis merasa kasihan dan melemparkan recehan kemuka Ichigo (?).

"Siallll... Kau itu wanita jadi-jadian ya... pukulanmu keras sekali."

"Begini-begini aku kan jago karate,,, hahahaha..." aku sambil memamerkan otot lenganku.

xoxoxox

Kemudian aku pun berjalan-jalan untuk melihat suasan pedesaan. Dengan seorang pemandu tentunya. Ichigo sudah berjanji akan menemaniku dan menjadi pemandu perjalananku.

"Tempat ini benar-benar berubah ya, bahkan aku sama sekali tidak mengenalinya lagi." aku memperhatikan sekitar.

"Tentu saja, kau cukup lama meninggalkan tempat ini." kami berjalan menyusuri sungai (?).

"Heiiii,,, tidak baik loh berdua-duaan di sungai!" seorang wanita berdada besar mengagetkan kami.

"Inoue... dari mana kau tahu kami disini?" sepertinya nama itu tidak asing bagiku.

"Rukia, kau lupa padaku?" aku mengernyitkan alis. Wanita itu kelihatan begitu ramah.

"Dia itu Inoue, teman sekelasmu dulu. Apa kau mengingatnya?" akupun memperhatikannya dengan teliti dan baru aku mengingatnya.

"Inoue,,, kaukah ini? Apakah ini benar-benar kau? Kau tampak cantik sekali." kataku tak percaya.

"Kau juga cantik Kuchiki." Inoue tersenyum manis.

Sebenarnya Inoue adalah saudara tiri dari kakekku. Keluargaku tidak pernah akur dengan keluarganya namun kami berteman baik bahkan waktu SD dia teman sebangkuku.

"Oya Kuchiki, aku juga mau memperkenalkan diri sebagai tunangan dari Ichigo." Inoue memeluk erat punggung Ichigo.

"Apa?" aku tersentak kaget.

Ichigo sudah bertunangnan dengan Inoue? Kenapa aku baru mengetahuinya? Mengapa dia tidak memberitahukannya padaku? Bodohhh...! siapa aku ini, kenapa dia harus memberitahukan ini semua padaku.

"aduhhh..." tiba-tiba saja kepalaku pusing dan aku hampir terjatuh tapi, dengan sigap Ichigo menahan tubuhku.

"Kau kenapa? Pasti kau kecapean. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu! Biar aku mengantarmu."

"Kurasa kau benar Ichigo, sebaiknya kau antar dia untuk beristirahat."

"Baiklah nona Inoue, aku antar nona muda Kuchiki dulu." Ichigo pun mengecup kening Inoue.

Kenapa denganku, kenapa dadaku rasanya sesak sekali melihat mereka berdua? Kenapa aku tidak rela dengan ini semua? Ini semua benar-benar diluar dugaanku.

"Kalau Ichigo macam-macam padamu laporkan padaku ya, terkadang dia memang nakal." Inoue mencubit lengan Inchigo.

"Maafkan aku Inoue, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama bersamamu." aku pun pergi dengan Ichigo.

xoxoxox

Kemudian Ichigo pun membawaku ke rumahnya.

"Rumahmu tampak sepi, mana ayah dan ibumu?" tanyaku sambil rebahan di sofa.

"Setiap liburan mereka slalu pergi ke rumah kakek."

"Apa? Jadi kita disini cuma berdua saja?" aku serentak kaget.

"Ia lah" jawabnya enteng.

"Ichigo, apa kata orang kalau mereka tahu kita berduaan disini!"

"Jangan khawatir, lagi pula kita kan masih keluarga."

"Tapi,,,,"

"Sudahlah cepat istirahat sana..." Ichigo mengantarku menuju kamar. "Kau bisa tidur di kamar ini. Slamat beristirahat." Ichigo tersenyum manis kepadaku. Ichigo pun berjalan keluar kamar. Kini yang ku lihat tinggal punggungnya, semakin menjauh.

"Ichigo,,," dia pun menoleh. "Terimakasih untuk hari ini."

"Kalau butuh apa-apa tak usah sungkan ya." Dia pun kembali tersenyum.

xoxoxox

Akupun merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur, entah mengapa perasaanku hari ini rasanya tak karuan. Aku terus saja terbayang wajah Ichigo. 'Dasar jeruk baka.. kenapa aku tak rela kau pertunangan dengan Inoue!'

-Keesokan harinya,,,

Pagi itu rasanya sinar matahari sudah sangat terik, benar-benar menyilaukanku. Akupun memaksakan diri untuk bangun, lalu aku mencari hpku untuk melihat jam.

"Wahhhh,,,, sudah jam 10...?" akupun benar-benar kaget. Kenapa tidurku bisa sepulas ini sampai-sampai bangun kesiangan.

Lalu aku berlari ke luar mencari sesosok pria. Dan aku tidak menemukan Ichigo.

"Ichigo... Ichigo..." aku pun berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya.

'Jangan-jangan dia juga masih tertidur pulas?' batinku.

Akupun segera menuju ke kamarnya. Ternyata kamar Ichigo tidak dikunci. Dan aku pun memberanikan benar saja dia masih tertidur pulas.

"Heh,,, Ichi bangun!" akupun mencoba membangunkannya.

Saat tidur seperti ini dia tampak begitu menggemaskan. Sungguh membuat jantungku berdenyut kencang.

Akupun mendekati wajahnya, inggá jarak antara bibir kami berdua tinggal beberapa senti.

"awww…" Ichigo benar-benar mengagetkanku, dia memelukku seolah menganggapku sebagai bantal guling.

Saat ini aku benar-benar terjebak. Dia memelukku dengan erat. Tapi, entah mengapa aku menyukai situasi ini. Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang.

'astaga, apa yang sedang ku lakukan!' pikirku kemudian mencoba melepaskan pelukan Ichigo.

"Ichi, lepaskan aku!" namun dia semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"BAKAAAA lepaskan aku..." aku berteriak kencang.

"Uhkkk berisik..." katanya dengan mata yang masih merem.

"JERRRUKKKKK... BUAKKK!" tinjuan pun mendarat kembali dimukanya.

Sekarang dia benar-benar tersadar...

xoxoxox

Kemudia kami duduk diruang tengah...

"Kau bisakan membangunkanku dengan cara lain." katanya sambil mengelus-ngelus hidengnya. Sepertinya dia masih kesakitan dengan pukulanku.

"Salah sendiri kenapa kau memelukku!" timpalku.

"Itukan tidak sengaja, tapi enak juga ya meluk kamu. Hehehe..."diapun cengengesan gak jelas.

"Bakaa... kau mau aku pukul lagi?" ancamku.

"Ampun dehhhh..." katanya dengan tampang melas.

Sebenarnya saat ini aku ingin menanyakan tentang hubungannya dengan Inoue, karena aku masih penasaran. Tapi aku ragu-ragu, ku pikir mereka memang saling mencintai.

"Rukia, kau ingatkan bunga yang kita tanam dulu?" tanyanya.

"Ohh bunga matahari itu ya, itukan sudah lama sekali."

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik, padahal aku sudah berjanji padamu akan merawatmya tapi, bunganya malah mati." Ichigo tampak seperti merasa bersalah.

"Kau ini,,," aku tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Hanya saja aku merasa aneh dengan sikapnya itu.

Sebenarnya aku ingat betul janjinya aku juga mengingat janjinya yang lain. Janji kita berdua. Tapi, ku pikir itu hanya janji dua bocah yang belum tahu apa-apa.

-flashback-

"Ichigo, nenek kemarin memberikan benih bunga ini untukku, tapi aku tak bisa menanamnya. Maukah kau menenemkannya untukku?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, aku akan merawatnya dengan baik. Asalkan kau jangan meninggalkanku."

"Suatu saat aku akan kembali dan setelah itu aku ingin kau menjadi pasanganku." kataku dengan polos.

"Tentu saja, aku berjanji akan melamarmu. Meskipun kakak iparmu itu galak. Hahaha..." kami pun tertawa bersama.

-End of flashback-

"Rukia, kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo memperhatikanku.

"Tidak, aku cuma sedang mengingat-ngingat masa kecil kita dulu. Lucu sekali ya kalau diingat kembali." aku tersenyum datar.

"Ia, benar-benar lucu, apa lagi saat kau akan menyatakan cintamu padaku, kau lari-lari menuju rumahku sambil membawakan karangan bunga, kemudian kau terpeleset dan jatuh ke kolam. Hal itu tidak dapat ku lupakan. Kau benar-benar lucu haha..." Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalau yang itu jangan di ceritakan Ichigo!" pipiku memerah karena malu.

"Rukia." Ichigo menatapku pilu.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan terus memperhatikannya.

"Soal pertunanganku dengan Inoue." katanya lirih. Jantungku berdebar kencang saat ini dan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhku. Kenapa dengan diriku?

"Eh iya, aku belum memberimu selamat. Inoeu itu benar-benar cantik ya." Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Meskipun berat rasanya, aku tidak ingin menunjukan sikap lain padanya.

"Hmm... terimakasih Rukia." Ichigo pun nyeloyor pergi dengan wajah murung. Loh, kenapa? Apa perkataanku barusan salah? Kenapa dia terlihat murung? Aku benar-benar bingung. Tapi, ya sudahlah.

Xoxoxox

Aku segera masuk ke kamarku. Dan membereskan pakaian-pakaianku ke lemari.

"Hari ini tuan putri mau ku antar kemana?" Ichigo mengagetkanku.

"TRAAANG" sebuah album foto yang ku pegang jatuh. Akupun segera memungutnya. Tapi tangan Ichigo sudah mendahuluiku.

"Inikan foto kita?" dia menatap foto di album itu. Itu adalah fotoku dan dia saat masuh kecil dulu, dalam foto itu dia menggandeng tanganku dan tersenyum manis.

"Syukurlah fotonya tidak rusak." aku merebut foto itu darinya. Dan memang fotonya tidak rusak, cuma kacanya agak retak.

"Kau masih menyimpan foto itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja, foto ini yang selalu mengingatkanku padamu." aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

Diapun terdiam sejenak dan tiba-tiba langsung mendekapku.

"Ichi..." aku terpekik. Aku benar-benar kaget. Badannya yang atletis itu memelukku. Sungguh hangat sekali, membuatku benar-benar nyaman. Kepalaku sejajar dengan dada bidangnya sehingga aku bisa sangat jelas mendengar detak jantungnya yang memburu kencang. Kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku?

"Aku mencintaimu." katanya pelan.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencerna kata-katanya itu. Deg.. jantungku berdebar kencang. Apa yang ku dengar tadi? apakah itu mimpi, ataukah dia sedang bercanda? Ini sulit sekali aku percaya.

"Kau?" aku tak tahu akan berkata apa. Aku masih shock. Bagaimana mungkin baru kemarin kita bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama dia langsung menyatakan cintanya padaku. Dan lagi dia sudah memiliki tunangan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku ini. Tapi, saat aku melihatmu jantungku rasanya berdebar samakin kencang. Ini adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya." kata Ichigo.

"Bagaimana dengan Inoue? Apa kau tidak mencintainya?" tanyaku membuat Ichigo melonggarkan pelukannya. Dia hanya terdiam. Wajahnya benar-benar tampak pilu.

"Aku rasa aku tidak pernah merasakan ini padanya." kata Ichigo.

"Jangan kecewakan dia Ichigo." kataku. Kemudian diapun meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar.

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan hal yang aku alami tadi. Itu benar-benar membuatku gelisah. Dan kemudian akupun memutuskan untuk melupakan peristiwa barusan.

"Ting tong..." suara bel berbunyi. Segera Ichigo membuka pintu.

"Hai sayang, aku membawakan makan siang untukmu." kata seorang wanita. Dan seperti dugaanku, dia adalah Inoue. Akupun segera menghampirinya.

"Hei Inoue." sapaku.

"Rukia, kau sudah baikan?" sapanya.

"Iya, sudah lumayan." aku tersenyum sambil melirik ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo sepertinya jadi salah tingkah.

"Ini aku buat makanan untuk kalian. Semoga kau suka." Kata Inoue.

"Kau tahu saja aku sedang lapar sayang." kata Ichigi sambil mecubit hidung Inoue. Aku hanya terdiam melihat mareka berdua.

Kemudia kamupun menuju meja makan. Dan Inoue bersama Ichigo duduk sersebelahan sementara aku duduk di depan Ichigo.

"Tahu tidak Kuchiki, pacarku ini sangat manja sekali kalau bersamaku. Kalau makan biasanya dia selalu minta aku suapin." kata Inoue sambil tersenyum licik ke arah Inchigo.

"Kau ini berisik..." kata Ichigo mencubit perut Inoue. Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan pemandangan di depanku itu. Sengguh menghilangkan selera makanku.

"Hei, kau tidak makan Rukia?" kata Ichigo.

"Apa makanannya tidak enak ya? Padahalkan itu makanan kesukaannya Inchigo. Kukira kau juga akan suka. Tahu tudak,, kalau kita ngobrol bersama Ichigo sering bercerita tentang kamu." Kata Inoue.

"Benarkah? Memang dia cerita apa tentangku?" tanyaku penasaran. "Pasti dia menjelek-jelekanku." aku pun menatap sinis pada Ichigo. Tapi dia malah menunduk malu.

"Tidak juga." kata Inoue.

Makan siang pun selesai dan Inoue pun permisi untuk pulang. Ichigo dan aku menatap kepergian Inoue.

"Katakan padaku sesuatu." Kata Ichigo menatapku.

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan nada tak perduli.

"Bahwa kau juga benar-benar mencintaiku." Ichigo memegang lenganku. Tampak sinar matanya seperti gelisah dan menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulutku.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan." akupun menepis tangannya dan menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Sudah terlihat jelas tadi kau cemburukan!" Ichigo tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau tidak bisa membohongi perasaanmu sendiri." katanya mengangkat daguku dan mengarahkanku ke wajahnya. Lalu bibir kami pun saling bertemu dan menyatu. Rasanya begitu lembut. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar dengan itu semua.

"Hentikan Ichi!" akupun melepaskan ciuman itu dan pergi menuju kamar. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang terdiam dan mematung. Entah mengapa timbul perasaan bersalah padanya. Aku benar-benar tidak tega meninggalkannya seperti itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian telepon rumah berdering dan terdengar suara kran air menyala di kamar Ichigo. Kurasa dia sedang mandi. Maka aku mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hallo..." kataku.

"Kuchiki, dimana Ichigo?" tanya seorang gadis di telepon. Pemilik suara itu tidak lain adalah Inoue.

"Dia sedang mandi mungkin. Jadi, aku yang mengangkat teleponnya. Ada pesan untuknya Inoue?"

"Tidak, aku cuma mau mengecek apakah benar dompetku tadi tertinggal disana?" Inoue dengan nada cemas.

"Tunggu sebentar biar ku cari dulu." kataku sambil melirik ke arah ruang tamu dan ternyata benar saja aku melihat sebuah dompet.

"Maksud kamu dompet persegi berwarna pink bukan?" tanyaku memastikan

"Oh syukurlah.. ku kira terjatuh di jalan." Inoue bernapas lega.

"Bagaimana kalau aku antarkan ke rumahmu? Sekalian aku mau ngobrol denganmu." tawarku.

"Tentu saja Kuchiki. Tapi, apa tidak merepotkanmu?" kata Inoue.

"Tunggu ya, aku akan segera kesana." kemudian akupun menutup teleponku dan bergegas menuju rumah inoue.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengusap-ngusap rambut orangenya dengan handuk.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan ke depan." kataku.

"Perlu aku antar?" tawar Ichigo.

"Ah, tidak usah... cuma deket-deket sini kok." aku tidak mau memberitahunya kalau aku akan pergi ke rumah Inoue. Lagi pula jarak rumah Ichiga dengan Inoue tidak terlalu jauh.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku ya." Ichigo mengangkat sebelah bibirnya.

"Baiklah." Akupun segera pergi.

Di rumah Inoue akupun di jamu dengan baik. Kebetulan dirumahnya sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Katanya ayah dan ibunya selalu dinas diluar kota jadi jarang ada di rumah.

"Kuchiki, apa kau tidak memiliki teman pria?" tanya Inoue.

"Apa?" aku tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Maksudku apa kau tidak punya pacar? Ceritakan tentang pacarmu padaku." goda Inoue.

"Ah, itu... aku sama sekali tidak punya pacar." kataku malu-malu.

"Benarkah? Masa sih wanita secantik kamu tidak punya pacar? Apa kau tidak punya pria yang kau cintai" Inoue dengan wajah penasarannya.

"Ku rasa aku belum menemukan yang cocok." mendengar penjelasanku itu Inoue tampak murung.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Tahu tidak, aku sekarang sedang merasa khawatir." Inoue tersenyum kecut ke arahku.

"Khawatir?"

"Iya, aku takut Ichigo jatuh cinta padamu. Ketakutanku ini benar-benar tidak beralasankan. Tapi, kadang aku merasa kalau kalian berdua itu saling , mana mungkin. Toh kalian itukan masih ada hubungan saudara."kata Inoue panjang lebar.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Jangan berfikir yang bukan-bukan." aku tersenyum kepadanya. Meski hal yang dicurgainya itu benar namun aku tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaannya.

"Iya juga sih, habisnya kalau Ichigo bercerita tentangmu matanya selalu berbinar-binar. Hehe.." Inoue tertawa kecil.

"Kamikan teman masa kecil. Wajar sajakan." akupun mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Hmmm, iya ya."

"Eh sudah sore, aku harus pulang." kataku sambil melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Dan akupun segera pulang. Tapi sebelum pulang aku melihat sepertinya wajah Inoue Sangay pucat. Tapi dia bilang tidak apa-apa.

Kemudian akupun sampai di rumah dan ku dapati Ichigo sedang tertidur pulas di sofa dengan tv yang masih menyala. Lalu ku ambil remot tv kemudian ku tekan tombol off.

"Kau sudah pulang ya." Ichigo terbangun.

"Iya. Aku baru saja berbincang-bingcang dengan teman lamaku."

"Teman lama?" Ichigo tamapak heran.

"Eh iya, ini ku belikan kamu makanan." aku meletakan bungkusan di meja.

"Hmmm..." Ichigo mengangguk. Sepertinya dia masih agak ngantuk dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat, ku pandangi wajahnya. Sungguh sangat tampan. Andai saja di jadi milikku, pasti hidupku akan sangat sempurna sekali.

Tapi, sekarang dia sudah menjadi pasangan orang lain. Tidak, tapi pasangan sahabatku sendiri. Dan aku tidak mau merusak hubungan mereka.

Malam harinya aku terdiam di kamar. Aku masih memikirkan Ichigo. Perasaanku benar-benar kacau.

Entah mengapa rasanya aku haus dan aku pun memaksakan diri pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Lalu saat kembali dari dapur aku pun melewati kamar Ichigo.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" terdengar seara panik Ichigo di kamar. Sepertinya dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon. Akupun penasaran dan mendekati kamarnya.

"Inoue, kau jangan panik. Aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab!"

Apa? Bertanggung jawab? Memang apa yang Ichigo lakukan? Kenapa dengan Inoue?

"Kau jangan kahawatir, kau percaya padaku kan! Aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku berjanji takkan mencampakanmu dan bayimu." kata Ichigo.

Bayi? Apa mungkin Inoue hamil? Benarkah yang ku dengar ini?

"TRAAAANG" gelas yang ku pegang jatuh dan serpihannya mengenai kakiku. Lalu Ichigo segera mambuka pintu dan dia mendapatiku sedang berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Rukia kau tak apa? Kakimu berdarah." Katanya panik. Namun saat itu aku hanya membisu. Kemudian Ichigo mendudukanku di kursi. Lalu dia mengambil kotak obat.

"Kau baik-baik saja." Ichigo tampak panik. Kemudian dia mengobati lukaku. Kakiku terasa perih namun hatiku tidak sebanding dengan itu. Kali ini hatiku benar-benar serasa sakit. Dadaku serasa sesak. Rasanya seperti ada yang mengganjal di tenggorokanku.

Akupun menatap lelaki yang sedang berada di hadapanku. Tak terasa air mataku menetes. Lalu dia menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Rukia Maafkan aku." Ichigo memelukku. Air mataku tidak dapat ku bendung lagi. Akupun menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Rukia. Aku sangat menyesali semuanya. Kau pasti memandangku hina dan kau pasti merasa kecewa padaku. Aku sangat mencintaimu Rukia." Ichigo pun menangis sesenggukan.

"Sudahlah Ichigo. Kau jangan sepeti ini."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku padamu. Tentang janjiku dulu untuk melamarmu. Maafkan aku karna tidak bisa mamenuhinya." sepertinya Ichigo benar-benar kalut. Dia terus memelukku sambil menangis hingga aku sadar kalau dia sudah tertidur di pangkuanku. Air mataku tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

Keesokan paginya aku mendapatkan telepon dari Renji. Dia adalah teman kakak iparku. Katanya Byakuya sedang sedang sakit parah dan aku harus segera melihatnya. Maka akupun segera berpamitan pada Ichigo.

"Rukia, maafkan aku." kata Ichigo menatapku dengan rasa berdosa.

"Kau ini, tak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Kau jaga seja Inoue dan janin yang ada di perutnya." kataku memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Kau mau kan datang ke pernikahan kami?" tanyanya.

"Akan ku usahakan." kemudian akupun mengangkat koperku.

"Salam untuk Byakuya." kata Ichigo.

"Iya." akupun pergi meninggalkan rumah itu. Benar-benar pertemuan yang sangat singkat namun benar-benar tidak dapat aku lupakan. Ichigo, aku sangat mencintaimu.

Sejak hari itu aku jarang sekali kontek dengannya. Terakhir kalinya dia menghubungiku untuk mengundangku ke acara pernikahannya. Tapi, kakak ku melarang aku untuk datang.

Dua tahun kemudian seorang pria bernama Kaien melamarku, dia sangat baik sekali. Kaienlah yang selama dua tahun ini selalu menghiburku. Akupun mulai bisa melupakan Ichigo.

"Dua tahun ini serasa sangat sulit sekali. Dan dua tahun bukan waktu yang lama. Kau harus dapatkan kebahagiaanmu." Kata Byakuya.

Dua tahun ini kakakku memang selalu cemas dengan keadaanku. Karena sikapku yang berubah menjadi pemurung dan jarang bergaul dengan sesamaku. Kehadiran Kaien telah mengembalikan semuanya.

-TBC-

Akhirnya semalaman ini saya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini.

Benar-benar membuat badan saya pegel. Haha...

Terimakasih untuk seseorang yang telah memberi saya insfirasi sehingga cerita ini dapat terselesaikan.

Dan terimakasih juga untuk reader yang sudah sangat setia membacanya.

Mohon RnR ya…


	2. Chapter 2

Pertama-tama saia mengucapkan terimakasih untuk _HISAGIsoul, erikyonkichi, Shirayuki Umi, Kyucchi, Kurosaki Miyuki, _dan_ Wi3nter_ yang telah mereview, mohon maaf jika ceritanya kurang memuaskan.

Selanjutnya, saia juga mengucapakan terimakasih untuk para reader yang sudah setia membaca fic gaje saia ini.

Maaf ya, chapter duanya lama sekali update *bungkuk-bungkuk*.

Baiklah, tanpa banyak berbicara, langsung saja kita baca chapter 2nya. Selamat membaca...

_**Sumarry**_**: ****Rukia Kuchiki bertemu kembali sahabat masa kecilnya yaitu Ichigo Kurosaki. Dan mereka berdua terikat sebuah hubungan cinta. Namun apakah yang terjadi dengan keduanya? Apakah kisah cinta mereka berjalan mulus? Siapakah orang ke tiga diantara mereka? **_**RnR please!**_

_**Warning: Typo, AU, Gaje, Don**__**'t Like Don't Read!**_

**Osananajimi**** Chapter II**

**xxxxxx**

**Bleach ©****Tite Kubo**

**Osananajimi ©****HakuZuka**

_**Pairing**___**: IchiRuki**

_**Rate**_**: **_**T**_

**.**

**.**

Malam ini aku benar-benar merasa gelisah, mataku sulit sekali untuk terpejam. Pikiranku dipenuhi oleh bayang-banyang seseorang. Lelaki berambut orange mencolok itu lagi, dia benar-benar hampir membuatku gila. Padahal baru-baru ini aku sudah bisa menghapus bayang-banyangnya, namun karena telepon tadi pagi, hatiku menjadi tak karuan.

_-flashback-_

"Rukia, ada telepon untukmu," teriak Byakuya.

"Dari siapa nii?" tanyaku heran. Tidak biasanya ada seseorang yang meneleponku lewat telepon rumah.

"Seorang pria, katanya teman kamu." Jawab Byakuya.

"Seorang teman?" akupun penasaran dan segera mengambil gagang telepon dari tangan Byakuya. Kemudian Byakuya pun pergi entah ke mana.

"Hallo?" sapaku pada seseorang yang entah dari mana dan siapa.

"Rukia, aku merindukanmu," sebuah suara terdengar samar-samar di telepon. Suara itu seakan tidak asing lagi bagiku. Suara yang selama ini aku rindukan, suara yang ingin selalu aku dengar tiap hari. Entah mengapa tubuhku jadi gemetar, bibirku seakan kaku untuk berbicara. "Rukia," suara itu kembali menyebut namaku, namun aku tetap diam.

"Rukia kau dengar aku? Aku Ichigo." Katanya pelan.

Ichigo? Kembali aku mendengar nama itu, nama yang ingin aku hapus dari _memory _ingatanku. Nama yang membuatku selalu tidak bisa tenang. Nama yang selalu memenuhi pikiranku. Wajahku pun langsung pucat pasi. Seakan darah di tubuhku langsung turun. Namun aku masih tersadar.

"Ichi?" kataku dengan kaku.

"Maafkan aku Rukia." Kata Ichigo.

Setelah sekian lama, untuk apa dia meminta maaf kembali, bukankah sebelumnya dia sudah mengatakan itu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Maaf untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Maaf karena aku mengecewakanmu dulu," katanya.

Akupun menghela nafas. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku sudah memaafkanmu sebelumnya?"

"Iya, tapi itu tidak membuatku merasa puas." Kata Ichigo.

"Lalu apa yang kamu mau?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku. Aku mencintaimu Rukia." Kata Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdebar kencang. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhku. Kata-katanya benar-benar membuat goresan luka dihatiku terasa perih kembali. Air mataku semakin deras. Aku tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

"Sudahlah," kataku. Dengan berat hati aku pun menutup telepon itu.

_-end of flashback-_

Pikiranku benar-benar dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang si rambut orange itu. Sebenarnya sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Setelah sekian lama, untuk apa dia menghubungiku lagi? Bagaimana dengan pernikahannya? Inoue pasti sudah melahirkan, dan anak mereka pasti sudah besar. Oh, ya ampun... terlalu banyak yang ku pikirkan!

Ku lirik jarum jam, dan ternyata menunjukan pukul 02.45 malam. Akupun membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur dan memaksakan mataku untuk menutup.

Xoxoxoxox

Mentari pagi menghangatkan kulitku. Ku pandangi langit yang berwarna biru, tampak awan berarak pelan. Sungguh cuaca yang sangat cerah, burung-burung pun berkicau riang. Angin sejuk menghempas tubuhku. Aku berdiri didepan jendela kamarku. Ku lihat di halaman, tampak sebuah mobil mewah berwarna silver. Kaien, dia sudah datang. Segera aku bersiap-siap. Pagi ini dia mengajakku pergi. Kaien berjanji akan mentraktirku es krim hari ini. Tentu saja aku tidak akan menolaknya, es krim adalah makanan favoritku.

Di ruang tamu, Kaien sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Byakuya. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab sekali. Padahal Byakuya termasuk tipe orang yang sulit sekali akrab dengan orang lain.

"Tuan putri sudah siap?" kata Kaien kepadaku. Akupun tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Nii-san, aku pergi dulu ya," kataku pada Byakuya.

"Baiklah, jaga adikku baik-baik!" Byakuya melirik ke arah Kaien.

Kaien pun mengangguk pelan. "Kami pergi dulu."

Akupun berjalan berdampingan dengan Kaien. Tangannya menggandeng pinggangku. Byakuya pun menatap kepergian kami.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Rukia, aku mau bilang sesuatu," Kaien menatapku dengan serius. Akupun merasa agak gugup. Dan membenarkan posisi dudukku.

Suara musik slow mengiringi suasana ditempat itu, irama yang membuatku terhanyut didalamnya. Seseorang dengan lincahnya memainkan jarinya di atas tuts.

"Maaf, kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan dengan ramah.

"Aku mau pesan es krim rasa strowbery." Kataku dengan semangat.

"Aku juga sama." Kata Kaien.

"Loh, kamukan tidak suka es krim?" aku heran.

"Sekarang aku mau mencoba menyukai sesuatu yang kamu suka." Katanya sambil menyeringai ke arahku.

"Hahaha... kau ini!" aku tersipu malu.

Kaien adalah pria yang baik, dia juga tampan dan dari keturunan orang yang berada pula. Dia benar-benar seorang pria yang diidam-idamkan para wanita.

"Maaf, es krim rasa strowberynya baru saja habis." Kata pelayan itu.

"Mana mungkin? Padahalkan aku mau makan itu! Ya sudah, tidak jadi pesan saja." Kataku dengan kecewa.

"Baiklah," pelayan itu segera pergi.

"Kau bisa makan punyaku?" seorang pria tiba-tiba saja menyodorkan segelas es krim miliknya ke arahku. Aku pun melirik pria itu dan langsung tak percaya.

Jantungku berdebar kencang, aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat saat ini. Seorang pria sedang berdiri di depanku.

"Apa kabar Rukia?" tanya pria itu dengan ramah.

"Siapa dia Rukia?" Kaien terlihat heran.

"Ichi," aku bingung harus berkata apa. Aku masih benar-benar tak parcaya kalau pria yang berdiri di hadapanku adalah Ichigo.

"Perkenalkan aku temannya Rukia." Kata Ichigo pada Kaien.

"Aku Kaien, tunangannya Rukia."

"Tunangan?" Ichigo tampak kaget, mimik mukanya berubah murung seketika.

"Iya, dia tunanganku." Kataku sambil berusaha untuk bersikap biasa.

"Kau ini, kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kalau kau sudah bertunangan? Hahaha..." Ichigo tertawa datar seolah dipaksakan.

"Maafakan aku." Kataku pelan.

"Sepertinya namamu tidak asing untukku?" kata Kaien sambil memperhatikan wajah Ichigo.

"Tentu saja, aku inikan aktor terkenal, haha..." Ichigo mulai narsis. Aku dan Kaien pun langsung sweatdrop.

'TRANG'

Gelas es krim yang sedari tadi di pegang Ichigo jatuh dan mengenai kemeja Kaien

"Ups, maaf aku tidak sengaja." Ichigo mencoba membersihkan kemeja Kaien dengan tisu.

"Kau ceroboh sekali sih Ichi." Kataku sambil ikut membersihkan kemeja Kaien yang kotor karena terkena tumpahan es krim.

"Tak apa, akan ku bersihkan di toilet." Kaien pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Lalu kami tinggal berdua, pria berambut orange yang selalu aku rindukan itu, kini sedang duduk di hadapanku. Dia tampak lebih kurus dari sebelumnya namun tetap terlihat tampan.

Wajahnya tetap tampak sempurna bagiku. Matanya menatapku dengan tajam. Namun terlihat sedikit gusar.

"Ichi, mau apa kau kesini?" tanyaku. Tatapan matanya membuat jantungku terpacu kencang. Perasaan ini, sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakannya.

"Aku kesini untuk mengejar cintaku." Katanya dengan enteng, namun berhasil membuatku blushing seketika.

"Kau bercanda," aku tersenyum sinis, kemudian dia memegang tanganku. Itu membuatku semakin terkejut.

"Ichi, lepaskan!" aku mencoba melepaskan genggamannya namun dia terlalu erat menggenggam tanganku.

"Aku serius, aku mencintaimu." Kata-kata itu membuatku lemah, seakan berada dalam sebuah mimpi manis. Namun, aku sadar kalau takdir tidak menghendaki kita bersama. Kata-katanya itu hanya akan membuatku sakit hati kembali. "Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku," katanya mempererat pegangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Inoe dan anakmu?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu Rukia," wajah Ichigo tampak sangat kacau, tatapannya seolah meminta.

"Sudahlah Ichi," kataku. Sebenarnya saat ini aku tak tega melihatnya dengan keadaan seperti itu. Aku ingin berkata padanya kalau aku juga sangat mencintainya. Namun, apa gunanya. Dia sudah memiliki Inoue dan akupun sudah bertunangan dengan Kaien.

"Aku tahu kau juga mencintaikukan? Aku yakin itu, aku tahu dari tatapanmu." Ichigo menatapku dengan tajam. Itu membuatku bertambah gugup.

"Aku sudah bertunangan Ichi, dan kau juga sudah mempunyai seorang istri. Kita tidak dapat bersatu lagi," aku memalingkan mukaku dari pandangannya.

"Tapi, apa kau tidak memperdulikan perasaanku? Bahkan perasaanmu?" Ichigo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku.

"Aku sudah bahagia Ichi, dan kau juga pasti akan dapatkan kebahagiaanmu," kataku.

Sekarang jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajahku sangat dekat. Dan tanpa ku sadari dia mengecup lembut bibirku.

"Tapi, kebahagiaanku adalah bersamamu, aku mencintaimu." Ichigo menciumku. Bibir kami saling bertemu. Tidak, seharusnya aku berontak terhadap tindakannya itu tapi aku malah menghayati setiap detiknya, aku semakin terhanyut oleh perbuatanya.

"Rukia, kalian?" tanpa ku sadari, kaien sedang menyaksikan tindakan kami tersebut. Wajahnya tampak kecewa. Aku dan Ichigo tersentak kaget, dan melepaskan ciuman kami.

Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Kaien. Dia menatapku, seolah mengharapkan sebuah penjelasan tapi dia masih tampak tenang. Oh tuhan, aku benar-benar dalam posisi yang sangat sulit.

-TBC-

Mohon maaf chapter ini ceritanya sangat singkat, dikarenakan saia sedang banyak tugas jadi saia tek punya waktu banyak untuk bikin fic. Dan mohon maaf juga jika masih banyak sekali typo dalam fic ini, maklum saia masih belajar *plak* untuk itu saia harapkan kritik dan sarannya yang membangun dikolom review demi kemajuan certa-cerita saia...


End file.
